Listen
by kallou
Summary: she just wanted to be love. to have friends.a family.someone to help her
1. Chapter 1

Listen

Yes I know I should be updating my other stuff oh well I wanted to write this before I forgot so here it is. Oh this is my second fanfics.

Summary 

She was just wanted to be love. To have friends. A family. Someone who cares.

I do not own NARUTO or the poem.

**Kallou: ok guys I wanted to let you know I love you all! –crys-**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Hinata: w-w-what w-orng with her-r**

**Kallou: -still crying-**

**Naruto: maybe she ran out of raman?**

**Sakura: BAKA! Getting hit over the head by superhuman stenght.**

**Neji: maybe she has seen her fate**

**Everyone just look at him with a what the hell face**

**Tenten: -sweat drop- Neji how would she be able to she her fate?**

**Neji: by looking in the 3tr hokage crystal ball**

**Tenten: ….ok well on with the story**

Cry's =talking

_Cry's=thinking/dreams/falshbacks_

_**Cry's=Inner thoughts**_

Cry's=poems

"_Running is all I could do to avoid the darkness. It wouldn't stop nether would I. breathing heavily in and out I try running faster but to no avail it was right there always there. No matter where I went it was there and I couldn't do nothing but run. Like all my other dreams it was the same always running away from the darkness. I wanted to cry. I wanted to stop and just wake up but I never gotted what I wanted no just what I need. Just when the darkness had past by my fingers in front of me I began to fall but before I could hit the ground" ….._

"AGH!" -Pant-Like always -pant- I wake –pant- up." I try not to cry but no matter what the tears came out like rain in the woods. Wet and hot (_**AN ; not what you think)**_ I try my best to keep my breathing even and to calm down but it took me a little longer then I wanted. As so as I got calmed down I look at my clock 4:30 it said in bright red numbers. Sighing I got up and head to the bath room when I past the mirror I stop and went back. There I was 16 years old short unruly pink hair. Blood shot eyes oh and my all time favorite tears stained cheeks with ugly dark spots no not spots buries. No matter what she does it never stops. And when will it end?

There is a reflection of pain in her eyes, as she fights back tears.  
Trying to figure out why she has put up with it all of these years.

She strips down to nothing and steps in the shower. Remembering what had happen the night before. Scrubbing so hard it started to make a mark she trys to clean her self of the dirt and filth of him. Remembering how his hand hold her down and the other to strip her of her cloths she had cry her self to sleep. Thinking when she had first been rape by her so call father.

_FB 8 years ago_

_A girl at the age of 8 was slowly walking home from school. Before she had left she had want to try and make friends with the kids at her new school. She had move from Suna to Konoha she had no friends form where she lived they were kind of poor so they had to live in the worst part of town where there were not so many kids maybe one or two but that about it._

_As she went to school kids just look at her like she was a freak when it was recess she walk up to a group of kids there was a girl with blond hair kind of short but had a piece of it covering up one of her baby blue eyes her name was Ino. _

_There was two other girls there one had brown hair in two buns and had big brown eyes she reminded the pink hair child of a teddy bear she thought her name was Tenten and the other had short black almost blue hair and lavender pearl eyes. She seems shy and jumpy she was Hinata. There was also a boy who had the same eyes but long coffee brown hair he was her cousin Neji. _

_He was in between two other boys one with black hair and fuzzy eyebrows she thought his name was lee or rock lee._

_But the other one was a boy with brown hair that didn't seem comb and had what look like two red triangles on his cheeks he reminded her of a dog of some short his name was Kiba and was laughing at a boy who had blond hair and sky blue eyes he also had what look like three marks on each cheek that was like a fox he was Naruto and he was getting in a fight with a boy with dark black almost blue hair and coal eyes he was the boy in class that almost all of the girls like or had a crush on he was Sasuke behind them was a boy who had his dark brown hair up in a ponytail and lazy eyes and the cubby kid next to him had light brown hair they were Shikamaru and Choji and then there was one kid who was quite and had brown puffy hair he was play with a bug he was Shino._

_When she had gone up to them she had asked to be there friend but all they did was laugh at her and call her a forehead pink hair freak she had ran always crying.(_**AN ; yeah mean unh? She just wanted to be friend oh and I forgot to mention there might be some OOC) **_that was had happen now she was at home. The little 8 year old had went inside to go to her room when she went in she saw her dad. _

"_Daddy what wrong" the little girl had ask he just look up at her with his emeralds eyes he also had white hair and her mother had red hair and blue eyes. When he opens his mouth to speak he had said. "Mommy never coming back she left me for someone else." Sakura started to cry. He had got up and came over to her and gave her a hug she hugs back. He kiss her forehead and said it be aright and started to rub her back. She had calm down a bit but was still crying he was still rubbing her back but had go lower and lower each time. Then he had sunny grab her dress and pulls it right off of her. She had started to back up to the wall but when her back hit it she started to get scared he came closer she was now trebling._

"_Saku baby why are you scared baby" her dad cooed. She was only in her patties and socks he came closer. "D-d-dad-ddy" she asks starting to freak out. "Yes dear" he had asked._

_He was now in front of her he was stating to undo his belt when he was done he drop his pant off now only in a t-shirt and boxer. She try to run but was grab by the arm he had pulled her toward him and had wrap the belt around her mouth so she couldn't talk. _

"_AHMMM HMAM" she was now crying he started to rub her hair telling her it would be alright and his hand had went down south. He had started to pull off her white patties off now she was only in her socks he had one hand holding down her hands while the other started to play with her she couldn't move he was to big and heavily, his finger had just slid between her and was now playing with her he push in his middle finger in then out then in. _

_She was screaming for life. Why her why did her mom have to leave? The crying girl thought. She had close her eyes shut not wanting to open them but the all of the sudden a pain like hell shot through her._

"_AAGHHHMM!" She screams and screams for what seems like forever. Her dad had stuffed his dick in her and was now pounding always like he was the one in pain but he was the one who was panting and enjoying this. To her she thought she was dying every pound every pull just hurts like hell then he finally came hot white liquid spill out of him and in to her. When he pull out there was red, pink, and white spilling out._

"_Saku sweetie" her dad cooed again "don't tell no one what happens if they find out ill get mommy and bring her back her then I'll will kill her in front of you do you understand?" He had glare at her when he had said that. All she could do was cry and nods. "Good girl" with that he left._

_FB ended_

Innocence gone.  
Just taken away.

After she had gotten out and dress she headed to school. When she walk past the other the point and whisper behind her. "Look there's the freak." One said another one tsk'd "so what a loser did you see those buries?"

"You know she did it to her self she just want people to look at her."

"What a loser" she had past by them.

"_Just keep walking Sakura."_

"_**Cha you do that let them think that we don't need people like them."**_

"_I hope your right."_

When she got into class she could she the kids from school when she was eight talking and smiling. She just walk past them not one of then even to bother to look at her. Like always she sit and the back and wait for classes to end.

Her last class of the day gym. She goes to the locker room to changes clothes.

"_Why is it that that I have to live live like this?" _She ask herself

A girl with red hair and glasses came up. Sakura who was changing at the time took her shirt off.

"Lookie here where did you get all those from"? The red head girl pointed.

She stops and turns her head around so that her front was still cover.

"m-me an-nd my d-dad don't-t get a-along" she stutter out quietly.

The redhead just snorted and laughs walking way. Getting ready after she was done she went in the gym.

After gym she got her things and went home.

Struggling to deal with it & be free someday.  
Tries to tell someone but no one believes her cries.  
Just another young girl getting some attention through lies.

**Kallou: -smiles- There you have it my frist real story ff. **

**Kiba: hey why were you crying?**

**Sakura: WHAT THE HELLS ****WRONG**** WITH ****YOU****!!**

**Naruto: calm down sakura-chan**

**Neji, Kiba, and Lee: holding back Sakura**

**Sakura: calm down, CALM DOWN YOU WANT ME TO ****calm down!!!!**

**Everyone backs away slowy**

**Sakura: look what she done to me!! What the hell did I do!! –pants-**

**Kallou: -rubs the back of the head- well you see I was crying because I don't think I am goanna put Gaara in here that all.**

**Everyone –falls anime style-**

**Naruto: that all I thought someone die or something**

**Kallou: nope **^_^

**Hinata: t-t-hank y-oo-u for r-reading**

**Ino: yeah and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Listen

**Kallou: ok guys I know what you're thinking what the hell is she still writing?**

**Gaara: no were thinking why are you still alive?**

**Kallou: GAAAARRRRAA!!!-Runs to Gaara- upgh –hit Gaara's sand wall- oww that hurt!**

**Naruto: -laughs- man that was funny ha-ha good job ha Gaarha**

**Kallou: assholes**

**Gaara and Naruto: -smirks- **

**Kallou: go to hell Naruto!**

**Naruto: hey why the hell me and not Gaara!**

**Kallou: -smirks- because Gaara sexy **

**Naruto: hey that not fair I' am better looking then him**

**Gaara: HN whatever**

**Kallou: I don't own NARUTO or the poem.**

Cry's =talking

_Cry's=thinking/dreams/flashbacks_

_**Cry's=Inner thoughts**_

Cry's=poems

It was a clear day. Blue sky, puffy white clouds and a nice warm breeze. Under that sky was a girl who was walking home from school. When said girl walk by the river she look at it. Watching how the water rush way ageist it will.

"_I wonder if anyone would care if they saw me face down in it."_ She thought sadly to her self.

"_**NO! Don't think that way I won't let you. We have to keep going no matter what! So what if are life is living hells we only have to put up with it till were eighteen then we can do what we want!"**_ Her inner said in to help her other part.

"_But still what if he won't let us go I mean he'll jus"-_ but before she could finish her inner spoke up once again.

"_**Now listen here missy we ARE going to make it. He won't have a right over us when we turn eighteen it the law." **_Her inner proclaim once again.

"_I guess your right". _The girl smile at the thought when she gets to turn eighteen so she could live her life.

When she had gotten home she ran into the kitchen to cook her father's dinner. She didn't want to have him angry at her again. She knew what would happen if she did. Over the years she had been the main point of letting out his stress and anger. As so as she was finish she heard a car pull up. She ran up to her room and hid in her closet. But the sad thing was her father had taken her bedroom and closet door off. And she made sure to cover the window so it was dark she didn't have a lamp or light so she tried her best to hide back in the closet corner so maybe he wouldn't find her.

She pulls her needs up to her chest and put her head on them hoping he wouldn't come for her. But at last the front door slam open and close meaning he was home and he was going to be piss.

She heard him cuss and yelled. And hope with what little she had left.

"Saku where the hell are you!" She flinches at his tone. She didn't like it when people yell. Then she heard that all so sick laughter of his. "Baby where are you daddy wants a hug baby girl." He cooed to her if she would come. (**AN: yeah bipolar much?) **

"Please don't come please don't come" she whisper. The foot steps got louder and closer. She was now shaking and tears had weld up in her emerald eyes.

"SA-KU-RA" he pronounce each syllable with lust. Now he was in her room and was heading forward to her.

She stop breathing completely still as a rock. Then it all happens.

He had found and grabs her. She was thrown to the ground. With a loud bang he was on her ripping of her clothes like a wild animal. She was about to scream when she heard him chuckle.

She looks up in to those eyes just like hers.

"Sweetie no one will help you if you scream. So scream all you want coz it shows that no one else loves you or even cares." So just like that with those words she just laid there limp coz she knew he was right no one else did love her or even cared.

"_**What are you doing fight back!" **_Her inner protested

"_Why he right why should I fight back if no one else cares."_ She felt her self sobbing and then the hot tears came. Oh how he love it when she cry. It made him know she couldn't do anything. And that he was in charge.

"_**Why? WHY? Because we care we desirer better then this that why!" **_She felt him pound in to her and started to pump in and out faster and harder.

"_**Great just fucking great he having his way with us." **_She said in disgust.

He was now shoving himself so hard she cry out not in pleasure but in pain she knew he was going to make her bleed. Then after one hard trust he came spilling his seed in her.

He got off of her and started to get dress and left to eat his meal in peace. While she curled up in to a tight ball and cry her self to sleep.

Suicide has crossed her mind but she will not go out that way.  
Thinking well maybe if he can't find me, he just won't rape me today  


The next morning she had goten up and did her daily routine and left to school.

When she got there she was at least 15 mins early so only the teachers were really up there she walk past the empty halls and enter her first hour class with Iruka he had smile at her and she did the same but hers was fake. She knew teachers weren't paid to care about the student they were here so they could get paid to teach some crap to the kids so they could better off they're self's. That how it always was. So as soon as she got to her seat she put her head down and thought over things.

"_You know what?"_

"_**What? Who's he?" **_She giggle a little at her inner's little joke.

"_No I was wondering what mom doing right now?" _She sighed at the thought of her being happy and being love.

"_**Kami not this again man she could be anywhere with anyone. Who knows and who cares if she really was a good mother she would have taken us with her and not left us behind!" **_Her inner knew where this was going and just wanted to just talk about something else.

"_I know but what if she with some guy who make her happy and now they have kids?"_

"_**Who cares not us now pay attention the bell rung like six mins ago."**_

Perfect smile.  
Broken soul.  


The day went by and she wish she could just sleep and wake up and just do it again so she won't have to deal with the pain

As soon as she got in her room she laid on her bed closing her eyes for a sec.

After a while she was woken up to a pain in her back and head. She had fallen asleep and forgot to make dinner. Her father was beyond piss.

"I-i-im sor-r-ry she all but studded out." He came towards her. She crawled back only to be pull up by her hair. She felt the air left her when he punch her then he threw her down. When she tried to get up she felt a hard kick to her ribs.

"Agh!" This was one of the worst beatings she had had. And it hurt like hell!

"P-p-please s-stop Agh" another kick to her stomach then again "AGH!"

This time he kick her so hard she few and rolled across the room she was now in so much pain it just hurt to not move. She was face down again and he kicks down on her back. She screams in pain. Then she couldn't see, nor could she have tried to stop him she black out.

Living in this situation that she just can't control.  
Things get worse & he beats her more.

**Kallou: well I like to thanks ****xXxYaoi-Anime-FanxXx for reading my story no thanks to who don't even read it**

**Kiba: whispers to Shino that pretty bad that only one person read this**

**Shino: I agree maybe she needs to take classes to help her with writing stories?**

**Kallou: -glares- what the hell you guys are suppose to be on my said and say I do a great if not good job for my first story!**

**Naruto: not really you kind of suck but I think if you add raman the story will be better BELIVE IT!**

**Hinata: Na-Naruto –plays with fingers- I-I –don't think-k- those it-ts**

**Lee: YOSH! I think it is very youthful that Kallou is trying her best!**

**Kallou: -what the hell stare-**

**Everybody else joins in**

**Tamari: well thanks for reading**

**Kankuro: yeah and remember to review or us sand sibs will pound you in to the sand –punch fist in his hand-**

**Gaara: -smiles evilly-**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Kallou: -squeals and faints dreamily-**


	3. Chapter 3

Listen

**Kallou: hey guys thanks for reading my story I know it isn't good but it ok.**

**I hope my next story will be better it'll be a song fic and the main paring will be Gaara and Sakura.**

**Naruto: WHAT!**

**Kallou: hmm? Got a problem?**

**Naruto: Yes I got a problem why is Gaara being pair up with Sakura? –Pouts-**

**Kallou: Because I can and will and they're my favorite pairing.**

**Naruto: SO it should be ME and SAKURA!**

**Kiba: Ah guys where everybody else?**

**Kallou: -looks around-**

**Naruto: -does same- oh they're over there –points in that direction-**

**Kallou and Kiba: where?**

**Kallou: oh there all around something?**

**All walks up to the crowed**

**Kiba: hey what happen to sakura?**

**Ino: we don't know all of a sudden she turns white and fainted.**

**Kallou: oh okay well on with the show -cough- fiction**

**Everybody: Kallou does not own Naruto**

Cry's =talking

_Cry's=thinking/dreams/flashbacks_

_**Cry's=Inner thoughts**_

Cry's=poems

Days went by and she try to tell a teacher but they just ask "are you sure it was him".

Due to her father being a cop they didn't think it was true. So they just left it be. Days turn in to months and she just turn 17. But after that day it just seem worst the dreams she been having got worst.

_Instead of all darkness when she fell into it she saw green. That when she saw it closer it wasn't just green but brown. The girl also felt light like she didn't way a pound. That when she notices she was on the ground._

"_Where am I?" was echo, it was then Sakura knew she was still and the dream. She had gotten up and started walking. When she got to a hill she started to climb but when she got to the top the girl just kept her gaze on the bunch of people that was cercal around in black cloths._

"_What going on down there?" the pink hair girl asks her self._

_That when she hard crying. "But what else was there." She try to get closer but the more she got the lighter it became until she heard a loud beeping._

BEEP BEEP BEEP "Agh what where am I?" she moan out loud. That when she notices the beeping was coming from her alarm clock. After looking at the clock for a few mins she had gotten up to clean the house.

"Man these dreams are getting worse she spoke out loud as if she was talking to another."

"_**Cha you got that right it been what four, five moths and they're getting creepier by the end of the week." Her inner out cast her own thoughts.**_

"Yeah I wonder what going to happen next time." The girl pounded.

"_**Yeah well look at the bright side just a few more months left till were eighteen cha!"**_

The teenagers brighten of the thought of her leavening. She had found a nice little Arpanet for rent and she had been working the last nine months working at a little book store. She had saved enough money to live there for a few months and pay the bills with out her farther knowing.

The owner of the Arpanet had said she could move in a month or two before her birthday. She was so happy when she found out it was one of those pay all Arpanet too.

She had a bank account that when she had to pay the fee it would go straight to the account and take out what was needed. She was going to move in as soon as possible. All she needs to do was take all her things there witch wasn't much. Sakura had putted some of her cloths and other items there yester day with out her father knowing so she was going to grab the rest and leave.

"I'm so happy were finally living this hell hole" she spoke out loud

Smiling like her outer self inner put out "_**yeah were so good he won't know what going on. I told you we were worth it and if that basterds try to stop us we'll just have to put up a fight." **_As well cheered for her new life.

When she was all done she was heading down the stairs smiling that when it happen.

The door open and her father came in. he look up at her and narrow his eyes.

"What are you doing" he hissed out. And took a step forward. She stops at the bottom of the stairs with the two small bags in her hand. When she saw him took a step towards her she began to remember her inner word

_**I told you we were worth it and if that basterds try to stop us we'll just have to put up a fight." **_

She mentality nods her heads as if she was agreeing again. So when he yelled out again "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"

Breathing in then out she left her head up and looked him straight in the eyes and spoke the words she wanted to tell him all this time.

"I'm leaving and never coming back you sick ass hole and you can suck a dick and choke on it." she started walking towards the door full of hope she was going to leave and never come back "while your at it I hope you burn in hell!" his eyes were wide then they slide in to slits. His hands on both side of him curl in to fist she was so close to the door when he grab her and threw her back.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to yell at me you little piece of shit?! Do you really think you can just get up and leave? And go out that door? Where the fuck do you think you would go, no one want a piece of shit like you." he came closer to her. He was lived now and he didn't look like he was about to just beat her.

"_**Get up fight back we can do we have to do!" **_her inner yell

"_I know I'm goi—shit he's coming and damn he looks beyond piss!" _Though her mine was still thinking of what to do her body was getting up.

"And what the hell do you think you're going to do?" He let a sick chuckle come out.

"Am sick of how you treat me and am not just going to let you keep going and let you do what ever the fuck you want with me!" The pink hair girl proclaims.

She was now on her feet and when he went to throw a punch at her, she doges to the left only to duck, when he did a round house kick.

When he was turn she, made her move and tackle him to the ground. When his face hit the floor you could heard the crack of his nose breaking with the force.

"AGH!" He throws her off of him so he could nurture his nose and to see what the damage was.

Now was her change as soon as she got up she made a ran for it but he grab her around her ankle and felled. He was now on her but when she saw an opening she took it. And kick straight in at his balls.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! AGH!" He got up but was holding on to his family jewels like they were the last bit of water if he was in a desert.

When she got up she turn on her heel and was about out the door.

_**Were all most there! **_Her inner cheered

_Yes we'll be free!_ She smile at the thought that was about to happen.

She could hear the kid's form her street playing outside and when she was half way out of her door; there was a sudden pain on the left side of her back. Then all she could hear was a scream then a few others when she hit the ground she turned her head just a little to see something shiny sticking out that was all she could see before her world turn black.

Fed up & full of hope she tried to fight back.  
He pulled out a knife, all she saw was black.

The kids were playing one of them so happen to be a girl around 12 or so she had long brown hair and pearl white eyes she was waiting for the boy with a scarf on to throw the ball her way.

"Konohamaru throw it already" said the pearl eye girl name Hanabi.

"Alright already go get it" with that he threw it past her and in to a yard with the door open.

"Damn it Konohamaru you threw it in to some one's yard." Said a girl with light brown hair. "Moegi who cares it not like I threw it at a window" said the boy who threw it.

"He sniff right Moegi sniff" said a boy with a runny nose.

So what if he did hit a window then we'll be in troubleUdon and we—AGGHHH!

All three look up to see Hanabi screaming at what appear to be a girl with a knife in her back. Moegi started to scream then the parents and siblings started to come out to see what was happen you could hear people started to yell and scream "what was going on!" One of the families started to come over and saw the rosette girl bleeding on the ground.

"Some body Call 911 now" it was Hiashi the father of the two Hyuga girls. When the cops and ambulance came they ask "what had happen"? Hanabi told them she saw the girl running toward the door but when she was about out her father stab her in the back. He was arrest and sakura was taken to the hospital but it was too late.

Out of her misery & out of her pain.  
Put her in such a place that she can't even explain.  
But she tried to tell someone although they didn't believe her cries.  
Just maybe if someone would have listened...this young girl would still be alive.

_Instead of all darkness when she fell into it she saw green. That when she saw it closer it wasn't just green but brown. The girl also felt light like she didn't way a pound. That when she notices she was on the ground._

"_Where am I?" was echo, She had gotten up and started walking. When she got to a hill she started to climb but when she got to the top the girl just kept her gaze on the bunch of people that was cercal around in black cloths._

"_What going on down there?" the pink hair girl asks her self._

_That when she hard crying. "But what else was there." She try to get closer but the more she got the lighter it became until she heard a loud beeping. Then it was quiet when she walk up to them the light was gone but it started to rain it was then she saw it a grave stone it was a funeral .All of her classmates and nabors came even others she didn't know but there was a women with bright red hair and blue eyes that was crying asking to forgive her and that she was sorry._

Here lies Sakura Haruno

Born March 28 1991-November 19 2009

May she rest in peace and to find happiness with in her forever sleep.

Please forgive us all.

**Kallou: -sniff- I that was so sad –sniff-**

**Everybody else: O.O**

**Kallou: what? I though the story was good.**

**Everybody else: still O.O**

**Kallou: well thanks for reading now and all those who have I'm going to go and try to spend time with Gaara and Sakura and talk to them about my next story so please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is Kallou and I want to let you know that on chapter 3 I was listening to ****Get Out Alive-Three Days Grace it good you should listen to it. but all so heres the poem and I forgot to put I do not own naruto or the poem.**

Listen

© Joyce Alcantara

There is a reflection of pain in her eyes, as she fights back tears.  
Trying to figure out why she has put up with it all of these years.  
Innocence gone.  
Just taken away.  
Struggling to deal with it & be free someday.  
Tries to tell someone but no one believes her cries.  
Just another young girl getting some attention through lies.  
Suicide has crossed her mind but she will not go out that way.  
Thinking well maybe if he cant find me, he just won't rape me today  
Perfect smile.  
Broken soul.  
Living in this situation that she just can't control.  
Things get worse & he beats her more.  
Loses all self respect for herself when he comes through that door.  
Fed up & full of hope she tried to fight back.  
He pulled out a knife, all she saw was black.  
Out of her misery & out of her pain.  
Put her in such a place that she cant even explain.  
But she tried to tell someone although they didn't believe her cries.  
Just maybe if someone would have listened...this young girl would still be alive.


End file.
